User blog:PopziTawna/weaboo post
Madoka: Pink. Weapon: Bow And Arrow. Homura: Purple. Weapon: Time travel, Grenades, and guns. Sayaka: Blue. Weapon: Swords. Mami: Yellow. Weapon: Pistols and ribbons Kyoko: Red. Weapon: Scythes Nikoru: White. Weapon: Katanas. Citron: Turquoise. Weapon: Axes Caycat: Camo. Weapon: Machine guns (without bottoms) Hannah: Crimson. Weapon: Lightsabers Yui: Light blue. Weapon: Water. Vath: Black. Weapon: Chaos. Izumi: Gold. Weapon: Fire Chu: Baby pink. Weapon: ribbons. Okami: Redblack. Weapon: Raising the dead. Madoka belongs to some anime thing (can't remember) .-. Homura belongs to some anime thing (can't remember) .-. Sayaka belongs to some anime thing (can't remember) .-. Mami belongs to some anime thing (can't remember) .-. Kyoko belongs to some anime thing (can't remember) .-. Nikoru belongs to mee! X3 Citron belongs to some anime thing (can't remember) .-. Caycat belongs to Cailee Hannah belongs to Hannah Yui belongs to me Vath belongs to me Izumi belongs to Katie Chu belongs to Katie Okami belongs to Zach Madoka: Age 14, Race: Human Homura: Age 14 Race: Magical Sayaka: Age 14 Race: Human Mami: Age 16 Race: Magical Kyoko: Age 15 Race: Magical Nikoru: Age 15 Race: Magical Citron: Age 16 Race: Human Caycat: Age 13 Race: Human Hannah: Age 12 Race: Human Yui: Age 9 Race: Computer Vath: Age 19 Race: Drow Boni: Age 26 Race: Robot Chu: Age 5 Race: Magical Okami: Age 1,500 (mentally) 16 (physically) Race: Demon And now... Nyan cat! >3< Nyan cat is a cat with a pop tart body that rides on a rainbow! Nyan cat is so cute! If you don't think Nyan Cat is so cute then you will face the wrath of Nikoru, Yui and Vath! >3< (o hay wrath rhymes with vath didn't even know dat o_o) Bye Bye! Me: NYAN CAT IS CUTE! My sis probably: NO IT'S NOT! Me: YOU HAVE NO LIFE FOR THINKING THAT! My sis: MUMMY SHE SAID I HAD NO LIFE!! Me: -le ultra mega facepalm- I have no ida O I HAVE A PERSON ON TOMADACHI LIFE NAMED IDA. HE LOOKS LIKE A GIRL BECAUSE OF HIS HAIR BUT HE'S A GUY. DON'T JUDGE IDA'S FABULOUSNESS NYAN CAT!! Why is there so many letters about nyan cat? O no a page always falls out of my wall. It's not fair. All le anime I have on dvd: Fairy Tail episodes 1-24 Attack On Titan episodes 1-13 Sword Art Online episodes 1-14 Puella Magi Madoka Magica episodes 1-12 Clannad episodes 1-24 Clannad: Afterstory episodes 1-25 I'd rather watch it on DVD because I have: 1: Le menu 2: Le remote 3: I can skip le into/outro bcoz it they're boring. (most of the time I can skip w/ next chapter button.) 4: I HAZ BLU RAY DVD PLAYER O YEA BE JELLY -PUTS ON EPIC SUNGLASSES- I accidentally pressed the Netflix button and it said that It couldn't connect BCOZ WE DON'T HAVE IT XD PAHAHAHAHAHA Why do I write so much weird stuff when I'm hyper? Well I have an answer for you: I have no idea... O and for a special someone who comes and reads this and is EXTREMELY CONFUSED.... Well...I can't answer dat :p BECAUSE I AM SO CRAZY :3 YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA -THROWS CONFETTI EVERYWHERE- O YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Me and LadyMagdal are epic people :3 Don't judge! -DANCES TO NYAN CAT SONG- Guy on tv: Some people say you can't buy taste. I disagree. Me: O I AGREE WITH YOU -BUYS A BUNCH OF CHICKEN GRAVY POTS- Category:Blog posts